La oscuridad que llevo dentro
by Loki-Thor
Summary: Dos capítulos, en proceso, abierto a opiniones. La batalla final ha comenzado. Todo puede cambiar en un momento. Por favor, opinad.


Una gran explosión sacudió las afueras de Konoha, arruinando la aparente paz que hasta ese momento reinaba en la villa

Una gran explosión sacudió las afueras de Konoha, arruinando la aparente paz que hasta ese momento reinaba en la villa. Entre los habitantes cundía el pánico, aunque no era algo a lo que estuvieran totalmente desacostumbrados. Cuatro años antes, sin ir más lejos, ocurrió lo mismo durante el intento de invasión de Konoha por parte de los ninjas de Sunagakure y Otogakure. Los gennin se esforzaban por mantener a la gente unida y trasladarla a los refugios bajo el Monumento Hokage. Un pequeño gennin que se había graduado hacía poco más de un año había recibido esta misión, junto con la mayoría de la población shinobi de Konoha. Intentando mantener la compostura, se acercó a su antiguo sensei de la academia, que estaba junto con su actual sensei encargado.

"¡Iruka-sensei, Ebisu-sensei!" gritó el pequeño shinobi.

"¡Konohamaru-kun! ¿Qué haces aquí?" le gritó el llamado Iruka. "¡Deberías estar ayudando en la vanguardia!"

Konohamaru hizo caso omiso de las palabras de su antiguo sensei. "¿Qué está pasando? Primero nos informan de que todos estos shinobi tenemos que hacer un simulacro de evacuación, y ahora esta explosión."

Iruka contestó enfadado: "¿Es que no te das cuenta? ¡Nos están atacando!"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué villa? ¿Cuántos son? Debo ir a ayudar a la defensa, ya somos muchos evacuando."

Iruka le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Konohamaru. "¡Idiota! Shikamaru-san ha sido el encargado de diseñar el plan de defensa. ¡Si nos han mandado aquí, es porque no seremos de utilidad en el combate!"

"¿Qué? ¿Los enemigos son tan fuertes? ¿Quiénes son?"

Ebisu, que hasta ese momento había estado vigilando a los civiles, volvió la cabeza hacia donde la explosión había ocurrido, y con una mirada llena de preocupación, dijo:

"Te equivocas, Shikamaru. EL ENEMIGO es tan fuerte. La villa está siendo atacada por una sola persona."

* * *

A kilómetros de distancia, en un claro usado a veces como zona de entrenamiento, Kakashi mantenía su Sharingan activado a máxima potencia y una katana corta en posición de ataque mientras luchaba contra su oponente: un shinobi alto, cubierto con una capa negra con nubes rojas de borde blanco... cuya cara se ocultaba tras una máscara naranja con forma de espiral. Se movía demasiado rápido para usar su técnica interdimensional, así que esa batalla se vería limitada a las técnicas ninja básicas: ninjutsu, taijutsu y genjutsu. Kakashi ya estaba cansado, pero su rival no parecía mostrar signos de fatiga. De repente, el jounin empezó a reír.

"¿De qué te ríes, maldito? ¿Acaso te has dado cuenta de que tu fin está estúpidamente cerca y que es absurdo seguir luchando?" dijo el Akatsuki, según indicaban sus ropas.

"No es eso. Dices que vas a destruir Konoha de un solo golpe, pero la verdad es que no pareces nada malvado con esa máscara puesta..." contestó Kakashi.

* * *

Detrás de él, preparados para ayudarle, se encontraban Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Neji, Tenten y Lee. Cada uno mostraba diversas emociones, rabia, determinación, miedo, ansia, cansancio, y en tres casos un rostro totalmente en blanco.

"¡Qué lástima que Gai-sensei esté de misión en el País del Viento! ¡Le hubiera gustado estar aquí!" dijo Lee.

"Mejor, un idiota menos al que aguantar," le susurró Neji a Tenten, provocando que en el rostro de la kunoichi se dibujara una mueca que se podía tomar como una sonrisa. Era una de los que peor lo estaban pasando. Hinata estaba aterrada y Chouji incluso había dejado de comer.

"Shikamaru, a ver si me explicas por qué sólo nos has llamado a nosotros para luchar contra este tío," dijo Naruto, rabioso al ver que Kakashi, su propio sensei, ni siquiera podía tocar al Akatsuki.

"Es muy sencillo... El resto de los shinobi fuertes, como bien ha dicho Lee, están de misión demasiado lejos de aquí, y tardarán en llegar. Además, no tenemos información sobre este tipo, ni siquiera su nombre, dejando a un lado sus técnicas y habilidades. De todos los shinobi de Konoha, somos los que más experiencia tenemos en combate contra estos tíos. Ni siquiera la Hokage se ha enfrentado nunca a ellos, y recordad que uno de los suyos mató a Jiraiya..." Shikamaru paró en su explicación para mirar a Naruto, esperaba no haberle herido. Naruto simplemente asintió y Shikamaru continuó. "Los Akatsuki siempre han actuado en parejas. Si éste actúa en solitario, significa que es muy fuerte, más que los que hemos encontrado hasta ahora. Sin embargo, si nosotros no podemos hacer nada... dudo mucho que el país aguante este ataque."

"¡Joder!" maldijo Kiba. "Así que somos la última puta línea de defensa. ¡Genial! ¡Sin presiones, tíos!"

"¡Deja de ladrar, chucho!" gritó Naruto, que se encontraba en el centro del grupo. Se había encontrado con alguien muy poderoso, y le estaba costando controlarse. Yamato no estaba ni cerca, no podía contar con él si la capa del Kyuubi aparecía.

* * *

"Oh, así que mi aspecto te resulta gracioso, ¿eh? Te admiro, Hatake Kakashi, siempre he admirado esa sangre fría que has demostrado siempre," dijo el invasor.

Kakashi se quedó mudo de la sorpresa. ¿Cómo podía ser que ese tío tan raro le conociera? ¿Cuándo, en toda su vida, se había encontrado con una persona tan poderosa?

"Si tan poco malvado te parezco así, a ver qué te parece esto..." una vez dijo eso, el Akatsuki se desvaneció de la vista de todos, incluso de Kakashi para, un segundo después, aparecer a pocos centímetros del jounin.

"Tú... ¿cómo...?" fue todo lo que pudo articular Kakashi. En ese momento, el Akatsuki enmascarado fijó su vista en los ojos de Kakashi a través del único agujero de su máscara, pestañeó y, al abrir los ojos, sus pupilas negras habían tomado un color rojo con aspas negras. El ninja de pelo blanco se quedó petrificado. Ya lo había sufrido antes. Ahora entraría en ese horrible mundo en el que sería torturado, puede que eternamente.

Sin embargo, ese momento nunca llegó. Kakashi cayó al suelo, impotente ante tal poder, aunque aún no había sido revelado. Estaba semiinconsciente: era consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero no podía moverse.

* * *

"¿Qué le ha pasado a Kakashi-sensei?" preguntó Sakura, preocupada. "¿Acaso ha sido..." No pudo acabar la frase, fue interrumpida por una risa que venía del lugar de la batalla. Naruto, Lee y Kiba ya estaban preparados para saltar, pero Shikamaru les detuvo, extrañado.

"Vaya, vaya..." dijo el enmascarado, entre risas. "Parece que este joven tiene bastante talento, ¿no? Detener mi Tsukiyomi no es algo de lo que pueda presumir mucha gente. De hecho, te felicito. Eres el primero que lo consigue."

"No es la primera vez que me enfrento a alguien con tus técnicas... Pero debo reconocer que me costó... Tobi," contestó una voz proveniente de entre los árboles.

"¡Si hasta sabes el nombre que usa este cuerpo! Estoy impresionado... Creía que podía fiarme de Akatsuki..."

"Mi maestro me enseñó muchas cosas sobre vosotros, pero no sabía que eras usuario del Mangekyou... ni siquiera que tenías sangre Uchiha."

"¿Sangre Uchiha? No oses insultarme, enano. TU eres el que lleva mi sangre, la sangre de los Uchiha, del genuino Uchiha Madara en su resurrección. Ahora, muéstrame tu rostro, joven Uchiha, pues, aunque ya te conozco, quiero ver tu cara agonizante mientras mueres."

Un grito de sorpresa cruzó el grupo de shinobi allí presentes. De entre los árboles surgió una forma humana, un muchacho de la misma edad que los allí presentes. Llevaba una túnica blanca con el símbolo de los Uchiha y pantalones negros, atados con una cuerda púrpura. Enganchada en la cuerda llevaba una katana de gran tamaño. Sus ojos eran del mismo color que los de Tobi, y tenía el pelo negro de punta. El resto estaban demasiado sorprendidos para articular palabra, pero Naruto y Sakura pronunciaron al mismo tiempo, aunque sólo se oyeron ellos: "S... Sasuke."

"¿Grandioso? Lo dice el que va dejando un rastro de fuego negro por donde pasa. Grandioso imbécil, diría yo," insultó y provocó el orgullo de Madara, mientras desenvainaba su katana, que refulgía con un destello eléctrico.

"Tienes mucho valor, joven Sasuke. Igual te crees importante por haber matado a tu hermano Itachi, pero él sólo era un peón en mis manos. Ven aquí y te demostraré el poder... de un rey."

Sasuke cargó con su Chidori concentrado en la katana contra Tobi, pero éste simplemente lo esquivó y le dio una patada en el estómago a Sasuke que lo mandó a la otra punta del claro. Sakura e Ino se llevaron las manos a la boca de miedo. Sin embargo, esa forma de Sasuke se evaporó en una nube de humo y el verdadero Sasuke apareció justo detrás de su rival, que no tardó en ser atravesado por la espada del ninja traidor.

"Maldito cabrón... Me has hecho volver a la villa a la que juré no volver, ¿sólo para esto?"

Tobi, atravesado, rió detrás de la máscara chorreante de sangre. "Te confías y hablas demasiado..."

En ese momento, el Tobi que había sido atravesado, desapareció en una nube de humo. _"¿Cómo me ha podido engañar?"_ pensó Sasuke, mirando hacia los lados.

"¡Estoy aquí!" gritó Tobi desde arriba. Había saltado y se estaba levantando la máscara para revelar su boca. **"¡Katon: Gôkakyû no Jutsu!"** Una bola de fuego del tamaño de un edificio salió de la boca de Tobi cuando se encontraba a escasos centímetros de la cabeza de Sasuke, que fue impactado de lleno. El Tobi que había lanzado el ataque desapareció también en una nube de humo blanco.

Ino fue la primera en reaccionar. Saltó de su sitio y fue a recoger a Sasuke de las llamas. Cuando volvió con él, tenía quemaduras en toda la cabeza y la parte superior de su cuerpo. Sakura e Ino se pusieron en seguida a tratarlo.

"Corred..." susurró Naruto.

"Mierda, tenemos que trazar un plan, no podemos permitir que escape," dijo Shikamaru, entrando en modo pensativo.

"Corred..." dijo Naruto en voz más alta, atrayendo las miradas de los demás. Sólo Sakura se fijó en que las marcas de las mejillas de Naruto se estaban ensanchando, y se puso alerta.

"¿De qué coño hablas, Naruto? ¿Quieres morir?" preguntó Kiba.

"¡He dicho... que..."

Sakura se puso en pie, cogió a Sasuke y corrió hacia el bosque lo más rápido y lejos que pudo. "¡Vamos, rápido, no paréis!"

Ino y Sai se quedaron perplejos al ver la reacción de su amiga, y cómo los demás la seguían.

"**...CORRÁIS!" **acabó Naruto, mezclándose su voz con un fuerte rugido.

En el momento en que Naruto hubo dicho esto, una explosión de chakra sacudió toda la zona. Todos salieron despedidos por los aires. Tobi se tuvo que agarrar al suelo para no salir también volando. Sai, que se encontraba demasiado cerca de Naruto, no llegó a salir volando. Bueno, sí, pero no entero. La fuerza de la explosión le dio de lleno y le despedazó.

Kakashi se quedó en el sitio, más aterrorizado si cabe. Cuando la nube de polvo se despejó, Naruto se encontraba en el centro de la explosión, un cráter de quince metros de radio. Pero ya no era Naruto... La figura de Naruto, más grande de lo normal, se encontraba a cuatro patas, y cinco colas salían del final de su espalda.

"Hum... parece que he encontrado algunos buenos rivales aquí... nos volvemos a ver, Kyuubi..."

"**MADARA... UCHIHA...**"

"En espíritu, aunque no en cuerpo."

"POR SUERTE EL CHICO SE CONTUVO A TIEMPO... SI ME HUBIERA LIBERADO COMPLETAMENTE, LO HABRÍA TENIDO MUY DIFÍCIL"

"¿Y qué te hace pensar que lo tendrás más fácil así?"

"**LOS DOS SOMOS MONSTRUOS ENTRE LOS NUESTROS. UN SHINOBI DE SANGRE MALDITA CON UN PODER TEMIBLE, Y UN SER MEDIO HUMANO, MEDIO BIJUU. PERO ESTA VEZ NO ME CONTROLARÁS, MADARA. ESTE CHICO NO SE DEJARÁ. ESTA VEZ GANARÉ YO**."

Naruto levantó un brazo y una garra de chakra demoníaco salió disparada contra Tobi, que la esquivó. Sin embargo, el chakra que rodeaba los pies de Naruto había atravesado el suelo y salió disparado desde justo debajo de Tobi. Encajó el golpe en la mandíbula, y su máscara se rompió. Ante la visión de Tobi sin máscara, Kakashi cayó en la cuenta.

"_Alguien que me conoce... que me admira... sangre fría... __Sharingan... Tobi...Tobi... __Tobitobitobitobitobi..._ ¡¡No puede ser!!"

* * *

Sakura y los demás volvieron al borde del claro y se asomaron para ver la pelea. Iban advertidos por Sakura de que, en ese estado, Naruto podía ser más peligroso que su enemigo, así que se acercaron con cautela. La mayoría de ellos habían salido heridos por el pequeño vuelo sin motor que habían tenido.

"Ino," llamó Sakura en voz baja. "Ino, te necesito para atender a los heridos."

Sakura miró alrededor buscando a Ino. Cuando la encontró, abrió los ojos de tristeza, dolor y horror. Ino también estaba demasiado cerca de Naruto en la explosión. Su cabeza había chocado contra un árbol, y se había roto un brazo, las dos piernas y varias costillas. Sin embargo, seguía consciente, aunque sangraba mucho por la cabeza.

Sakura le trató la herida de la cabeza a Ino en seguida, pero cayó inconsciente por la falta de sangre. Necesitaría atención médica urgente, pero en Konoha no había nadie en los hospitales, todos habían sido evacuados. Sólo había una opción.

"Chouji, ven aquí. Eres el que menos herido está. Tienes que llevar a Ino con Tsunade-sama. Que la trate y la cure. Es muy urgente. Si tiene algo que decir, que me lo diga a mí más tarde... si es que vuelvo."

Cuando Chouji se volvió a Konoha con Ino asegurada en la espalda, Sakura se puso a curar a los heridos lo mejor que pudo. La más grave era Ino, el golpe había sido muy fuerte, unos minutos más y estaría muerta. El resto tenían algún hueso roto y heridas muy aparatosas, pero superficiales, excepto Sasuke, que estaba gravemente quemado, y Lee, que se había clavado una rama en la pierna. Por suerte, no había ningún hueso roto, pero no podría abrir las puertas por un tiempo, o se desangraría. Al hacer recuento, vio que faltaba alguien. Kakashi seguía en el claro, corría peligro, pero no se podía hacer nada por él, aunque... "¿Y Sai?"

Cada uno de los que estaban viendo el combate señaló una zona distinta. Todos dijeron la zona exacta. Sakura no pudo soportarlo y vomitó. Los otros ya habían vomitado antes.

* * *

"Oh, sí que puede ser. Hace muchos años, encontré este Uchiha medio muerto. Le faltaba un ojo, pero los Uchiha malheridos son tan extraños de ver... Le poseí y ahora compartimos cuerpo y recuerdos. Era amigo tuyo, ¿no? Este... Uchiha Obito."

Kakashi fue el que empezó a reír ahora. "¿Qué te hace reír, cabrón?"

Kakashi, sonriente, dijo: "¿Quién es el que habla demasiado?"

Tobi se dio cuenta de que había sido rodeado por copias de Naruto, con cinco colas cada una. Empezó una pelea encarnizada entre ambos bandos malignos. Los espectadores sólo podían ver sombras borrosas paradas en el aire de vez en cuando: los combatientes se movían a la velocidad del sonido, dando patadas, puñetazos, rugidos, lanzando técnicas, cambiazos...

Tras diez minutos de batalla, Naruto ya estaba hecho polvo, pero Madara estaba igual o peor. Naruto atacó barriendo el suelo con sus colas. Madara saltó para esquivarlas y, en un descuido, el verdadero Naruto saltó encima suya y le golpeó con una garra, aplastándole contra el suelo. Mientras le sostenía con esa mano, las copias que Naruto había invocado, hechas completamente a partir de combinación de chakra y sangre, se unieron en la garra libre de Naruto, que creció hasta dimensiones insospechadas. Naruto cerró la mano y concentró todo ese chakra al máximo, quedando así un puño de tamaño humano, pero de color totalmente negro, tan ausente de luz que al mirarlo sentías que te habías quedado ciego.

"¡Aunque me venzas no cambiarás nada! ¡Encontraré otro cuerpo! ¡El de ese chaval, Sasuke, o el de su descendencia! ¡Lo único que has hecho es retrasar la condena y la destrucción del mundo, pero volveré! ¡Recuerda mi nombre: UCHIHA MAD...!"

El Akatsuki nunca pudo terminar su frase. El puño de chakra concentrado se estrelló directamente en el pecho de Tobi a velocidad supersónica, rompiéndole las costillas y la columna, y aplastándole el corazón. Era el fin de Uchiha Madara, aunque fuera de momento.

El Kyuubi se volvió hacia Kakashi, que temblaba de sorpresa, miedo, dolor y emoción. No podía moverse para esquivar cualquier ataque que lanzara. Sin embargo, no se esperaba lo que ocurrió entonces. El Kyuubi que poseía a Naruto le miró directamente a los ojos y dijo: **"LO... SIENTO..."**. En ese momento, Naruto volvió a la normalidad. Tenía heridas por todo el cuerpo, pero no eran letales. Al momento, Sakura se acercó para curar las heridas de Naruto, pero pronto pasó a ocuparse de su sensei. Con lo poco que acababa de hacer, las habilidades regenerativas harían el resto. Todos estaban de celebración: acababan de vencer a un enemigo poderosísimo y habían salvado la villa de una destrucción segura (aunque todo el trabajo lo hubieran hecho Kakashi, Naruto y Sasuke, que había dejado la villa).

* * *

Naruto se levantó al poco tiempo en silencio. Miró alrededor. El muro de la villa junto al que habían luchado había quedado destrozado, al igual que las casas de esa misma calle. Por lo visto, había caído otra vez en las garras del Kyuubi. Siguió mirando: Tobi destrozado, Kakashi en estado grave... manchas de sangre. Sangre por todas partes. Un pie. El zapato... era del estilo de los que Sai usaba. Más allá vio su bolsa y su katana. A Ino no se la veía por ninguna parte.

Sakura estaba llorando. No lloraba de felicidad, como los demás. Sasuke estaba medio muerto cuando acababa de volver, Naruto y Kakashi se habían esforzado al máximo hasta el límite de la extenuación y casi la muerte. Sai directamente había muerto. A Ino no se la veía por ninguna parte. Eso era más de lo que podía soportar... Sin hacer ruido, sin mirar a nadie, sin volver la vista atrás... se marchó.

Pero hubo alguien que sí le vio. Cuando intentaba irse, Hinata se puso en su camino.

"Quítate, por favor, Hinata."

"¿A dónde vas, Naruto-kun?"

"Lejos de aquí. No puedo seguir en esta villa. Sólo causo dolor a los demás."

"¿De qué hablas? Acabas de vencer al posible destructor de la villa, no creo qu..."

"¡CÁLLATE!" contestó Naruto a gritos, provocando que Hinata empezara a llorar también. "¿Lo ves? Nada de lo que hago sale bien. He ganado, pero ¿a costa de qué? Del sufrimiento de los demás. Sakura está llorando, he mutilado a Sai, quién sabe lo que le habrá pasado a Ino... Y ahora tú también." Mientras hablaba, Naruto también empezaba a llorar. "La guerra es algo despreciable. No. Yo soy despreciable. Esto no lo ha hecho la guerra. Lo he hecho yo. Yo solo con lo que llevo dentro desde el día en que nací. Si no puedo ayudar a la gente, si no puedo hacer felices a los que me importan, Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, todos... a ti misma. Si no puedo conseguir eso, nada importa. Si todo esto lo ha hecho la guerra, solo quedan dos caminos. Seguir matando o renunciar a la guerra. Yo, Uzumaki Naruto, renuncio a la guerra y a ser un ninja."

"Pero Naruto, tu..." se cortó Hinata. No se creía lo que iba a decir. "Tú puedes hacer felices a las personas que te importan. A mí siempre me has hecho feliz, siempre me has animado, me has hecho reír cuando las cosas se ponían tristes y no me quedaban esperanzas. Yo... te quiero. ¡TE QUIERO, NARUTO-KUN!"

Naruto sonrió con tristeza y dolor. "Gracias, Hinata. Gracias de verdad. Si sólo lo hubiera sabido antes... Pero no. No te puedo hacer feliz. Allá donde vaya, traigo conmigo dolor, muerte, desesperación. Es mejor que me vaya."

"Entonces llévame contigo. Iría contigo hasta el final del mundo. Por favor, tú has sido siempre el que me ha sacado a flote. No te vayas... No me dejes... Me siento para ti más ancha que el mundo y más profunda que el mar."

"No, Hinata. No te puedo arrastrar conmigo. Si vinieras, sé que te haría sufrir. Entiéndelo. Me gustaría, pero no puede ser... Eres una mujer muy guapa, Hinata. Por favor, no seas tan tímida. Eres muy buena persona, muy guapa, inteligente... la chica por la que todos los chicos babeamos. Pero no seas tan tímida. Sé fuerte ante el mundo. Huye del dolor propio y enfréntate al ajeno. Anima el día de todos con una sonrisa. Hazlo por mí. Te aseguro que todo saldrá bien."

Cuando acabó de decir esto, Naruto le dio un beso en los labios a Hinata, la abrazó y, cuando se separaron, se marchó hacia el horizonte. Sin mirar atrás.


End file.
